


Náufrago

by MChowl23



Category: Stony Stoner
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M, Stony Dark Cap TonyStark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChowl23/pseuds/MChowl23
Summary: Stony, inspirada en la canción Killing me de State of mind





	Náufrago

Todos piensan que soy la manzana podrida que entro en la canasta de oro donde te encontrabas. Lo que no saben es que el verdadero tú se revela cada que las sombras caen.

Antes de ti, siempre fui un mercenario por placer, era mi vida, me la enseñaron como forma de sobrevivir en este mundo retorcido y yo la adopté como forma de vida. Era siempre más placentero tener el mando y el poder que ser solo un instrumento de ello.

Ahora nuevamente lo hago para sobrevivir, porque soy un náufrago buscando su oasis, su recompensa después de días de completa sed. Tal vez sean horas o minutos pero para mí se siente como días, me he vuelto un completo adicto de tu ser. 

El mundo será nuestro Hydra y Shield son la misma moneda, solo que distinta cara, por un lado somos el Director de SHIELD y el Capitán América y por otro, somos Superior y Capitán Hydra. 

Se equivocan cuando creen que te he corrompido, fue completamente al revés, cuando vi esos hermosos ojos color whisky por primera vez. Me rio como lunático porque ahora soy un instrumento para el placer y por el placer soy un perro que girará siempre que su amo lo quiera a su voluntad, a su merced.

Mi vida y cuerpo te pertenecen, incluso si tengo alma ella también lo hace. Eres mi infierno y mi salvación a la vez. 

Todo lo hago porque mi oasis eres tú,   
"¿Misión cumplida soldado?" Preguntas con una sonrisa retorcida  
"Misión cumplida, Director." Respondo con una mirada deslumbrada, completamente encandilado al espectáculo que se desarrolla frente a mis ojos.


End file.
